Selenica E. Fiore
Kingdom of Fiore |occupation=Empress of the Alvarez Empire |previous occupation=S-Class Mage First Princess |team= |previous team=Team Natsu |partner=Annisa Bazlina Retasu Rezliana |previous partner= Mavis Vermillion Zeref Lucy Dragneel Loke |base of operations=Vistarion Mercurius Sabertooth Guild Fairy Tail Guild (former) |status=Active |relatives=Toma E. Fiore (Descendant/Father) Hisui E. Fiore (Descendant/Adopted Sister) Sting Eucliffe (Husband) Erica Felicia (Daughter) Touka (Daughter) Reinhardt Eucliffe (Son) Serendine Eucliffe (Daughter) |magic=Memory Control Arc of Time Spatial Magic Mass Manipulation |weapons=Katana Sword Orb |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=put yes if the character has a gallery, and leave it blank if they don't }} Selenica E. Fiore (セレニカ・E・フィオーレ Serenika E Fiore) The First Princess, the Adopted Older Sister of Princess Hisui E. Fiore, and the Daughter of the King of Fiore, Toma E. Fiore., her real name is Serendine Reishi (セレンディ ・レイシ). She is current Empress of Alvarez Empire. Apperance Selenica is slim young woman, with green long hair, and Green eyes.in X792. She remained in Freasha form and never back the original form since her power getting stronger in the meantime, she remained the council until Fairy Tail till they been rebuilt again. Personality Selenica E Fiore is really elegant, sweet, kind, careless, childish, and rather strict. History Selenica was born exactly 400 years ago, she lived peacefully in secluded village called Mildian. She is in, reality is Hisui ancestor and from the same clan and and distant relative of Heartfilia clan through Anna. She advised a way to defeat Acnologia along with Zeref and Anna Heartfilia. She travelled into the future along with the dragon slayers but they got separated. Seren also the legal guardian of Sting and Rogue since their parents was dead, she acquaintance of Weisslogia and Skiadrum. After a few years, she decide to join Fairy Tail and finally falling in love with Sting Eucliffe. After Fairy Tail sudden disbandment, she joined Sabertooth and married Sting and have a children with him. Selenica in secret visited Alvarez sometimes, she and Zeref has complicated history. Magic and Abilities Arc of Time (時間のアーク Toki no Āku): A Lost Magic that allows Selenica to manipulate the "time" of organic and inorganic, but non-sentient, objects, "moving" them either back or forward in time and thus changing their condition.104She claims that this kind of Magic is perfect for fighting Element molding Mages, and that, in the Ultimate Magic World, Arc of Time would allow her to change the sad memories of her childhood into happy ones.105 Prior to the time-skip, the Arc of Time couldn't directly affect a person. * Restore (レストア Resutoa): Selenica cuses her time Magic to restore inorganic items back to the state they were in before they took damage. It appears that she controls this technique through her eye.107 * Parallel Worlds (平行世界 Hēkō Sekai): Selenica produces numerous copies of her orbs in the air that all represent "future possibilities" or "parallel worlds" of her orb's path.108 * Luminous Minutes: Serenica throws an orb above the target and it reproduces into numerous orbs that charge toward the target like light beams.109 * Flash Forward (フラッシュ フォワード Furasshu Fowādo): Selenica produces numerous copies of her orbs in the air that all represent "future possibilities" of her orb's path, compresses all their futures, and redirects them all at her opponent, causing them to home in on her enemy in a devastating assault.110 * Infinite Sphere: Selenica sends her orb to hit her opponent in the stomach and then produces numerous copies of the orb which assault the enemy from every direction.111 (Unnamed) * Second Origin Release: Selenica, after seven years of training, has managed to use the Arc of Time to unlock the "Second Origin" in people. This gives them a massive boost in Magic Power, though the process is extremely painful to most people.112 (Unnamed) * Last Ages (ラストエイジス Rasuto Eijisu): A taboo spell which is cast at the cost of Selenica's time. As Selenica's veins drastically bulge, a large amount of Magic Power surrounds her body, ascending into the sky. A bright flash then occurs, signalling the rewinding of time. Upon the spell's completion, Selenica's body becomes horribly burnt.113After using it, the user's body rapidly ages.114 * Telekinesis (テレキネシス Terekineshisu): Selenica uses this primarily on her orb. She can send an object to a future of her choosing, thus being able to move it as she wishes. She can also stop it by stopping its very time. She mainly uses telekinesis to barage her opponents with hits from her orb. * Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Selenica possesses great mastery in swordsmanship and her skills in swordsmanship are of the highest caliber.In addition, her sword slashes possess so much force behind them that they are able to slice through metal using only the air pressure from the swings. Equipment Orb: Serenica's weapon of choice is a Blue orb that she rolls around on her person. It is used in conjunction with her Arc of Time Magic; it can be launched at high speeds at opponents and if it is ever broken, it can easily be repaired. It's probably a Communication Lacrima crystal. Katana: Serenica's as Freasha choice is a dual katana, this is only for defense, no require magic. she can use it whenever she want. Relationship Toma E. Fiore: Selenica care his father much to his sister. even they never interact often, but she still loves her father equally. Hisui E. Fiore: Selenica is already a figure mother for Hisui, after the dead of her late mother, Hisui is often to be with her since they were kids. Karen Lilica: Selenica and Karen has deep friendship, always together on a job. They can be a perfect partner. But that goes different for Karen when she heard Selenica left the guild. making her mistreated everyone around her and no one to believe in. Selenica has a friendship with the guild master of pegasus, they are good friends who always talk to each other, and ask advice. Makarov Dreyar: Simliar as master bob friendship, Selenica often to call Makarov grandfather even not related by blood. they shared a good relationship. Lucy Heartfilia: after hearing Lucy is the owner of key of lion, they both have become friend. and often go to job together with Natsu, Wendy, Happy, Carla, Gray, often with Juvia. Mavis Vermillion: Mavis and Selenica is just like siblings relationship, caring each other, watch their backs as well. Zeref: Selenica always become the only ally of Zeref. they have deep relationship as friend. even the world and it's people hate him, she will always for her. Quotes *'(To Gray) "Gray, please put up clothes. you're doing that habit again."' *'(To Natsu) "Hey, Natsu. please don't wreck things when they're much trouble."' *'(To Zeref) "Please stop all of this Zeref, you're a good people! I and Mavis know that. even the world reject you, we will always accept you.!"' *'(To Mavis) "So Carefree girl are you, I wish I was you, Mavis."' *'(To Hisui) "Let me be, because guild are more fun, you already seen it with Fairy Tail right?' Trivia Gallery ' 599037-shot0001 super.png|As Freasha sren and hisui.jpg|Serenica and Hisui sren23.jpg|Fairy Tail mark. oc.jpg|Selenica in X793 ' Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:S-Class Mage Category:Female Category:Magic Council Category:Ten Wizard Saints Category:Sabertooth Category:Alvarez Empire Category:Royalty